Hidden Identity
by MeruMail
Summary: First Fanfic AkiXMinako MitsuruXMinato How will the whole SEES members find out that the Arisato twins are alive after five years, especially when the twins are hiding their own identity...
1. Awakening

_Do you believe in second chances?_

Prologue - Awakening

"The Arisato twins have been guarding the you, Nyx, great for a while now" The man with yellow scarf said

"Indeed Ryoji, although I pity them for being stucked in a place where they are not supposed to be." said the sad maternal being, Nyx to the man, Ryoji

"Can we do something for them for a change? They are good people and they deserve to be happy." said Ryoji which Nyx replied immediately "Yes, we can but you need Shinjiro to help you although you alone can. But accompaniying him to you will be a great help if something happened just incase."

"So...can how can I do it?" asked the happy Ryoji

"Well then...substitute their place in the seal but don't forget to convince the man with the beanie with you." Nyx replied

"I'll.. I mean Shinjiro and I will do it!" said Ryoji determinedly

"Very well then, but before they descend to earth, tell them they have acquired some superhuman abilities and use them wisely." Nyx said

* * *

-Minako and Minato's room-

The twins are having a heated persona fight while unknowingly, Shinjiro joined them knocking the twins down by surprise in the process

"Oh senpai! Didn't realize you were here" Minako said while struggling to stand up while Minato laughs at the her then helping her a little later. "See Minako, you're still weak" Minato teased while stucking his tongue out. "What?! I was only caught off guard! And you're the one who is weak!" Minako protested. Minato was about to say something again but Shinjiro intervened to the twins fight.

_Did they really save the world with their attitudes? *sigh*_ "Alright, that's enough you two. Why are you idiots fighting anyway?" "That's the one who started!" the twins huffed and pointed at each other at the same time.

"At it again? Who won this time?" said the figure coming infront of them. "Ryoji? Why are you here?" Minato asked. Ryoji ignored him and whispered to something to Shinjiro which appears to agree on what is Ryoji saying leaving the twins confused.

_Can you help me release the twins in the seal?_

* * *

Velvet Theater!

*drum roll* Welcome to the Velvet Theater!

Minako: Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter *giggles*

Minato: Especially the one when Minako lost our fight *smirks*

Minako: WHAT?! You're the one who lose!

After that… The stage exploded

*Take Two*

Ryoji: Hai…Hai.. Welcome to the Velvet Theater! Ryoji desu~ your host because our Host are having a heated fight *chuckles*

Minako: Hey! We are the Hosts~ *ahem* Gomen ne Reader-sama *winks*, My Name is Minako! Your lovely maid *smiles* and *focus spotlight to Minato drooling* the Dumbinato~

Minato: *now wide awake* WHAT?! DUMB?

Minako: Hee~ hee~ Ja, let us introduce the characters in the prologue~

Ryoji and Minato: Taa daa…

Minako: Nyx, The Maternal Being

Nyx: Hai..Yoroshoku in this fanfic, Author-sama did make me a gentle and motherlike personality

Minato: Shinjiro Aragaki

Shinjiro: …..*focus on him* What the hell? Cut this crap.

Ryoji and Minako: *puppy eyes*

Shinjiro: ugh.. My name is Shinjiro.

Ryoji: And.. Yes! Last one's me! Ryoji -

Minako and Minako: And Yes~ this will be our goodbye for now! Watch out for our next Chapter in the Main story! Author-sama is doing her best~ and See you in the next Velvet Theater episode with our Author-sama and the new characters~ bye bye!

Ryoji: *focus on his face* aww… you suck

All of them: Byee! *waves*

* * *

_Hi guys~ _Hajimimashite~ MeruMail desu!

Prologue done what do you think? please R&R Thank you~

Special Mention: Thanks HeartlessPersona-chan and some guest for reviewing! *waves*


	2. Farewell and Changes

2 - Farewell and Changes

When Ryoji is done whispering to Shinjiro, Ryoji said "Hey, wanna go be with your friends again?" leaving the twins again confused. Breaking the silence, Minako said "I want to, but how about the seal?" which Minato agreed "We don't want a fall just for our selfish wishes"

Ryoji chuckles, knowing them, the twins are not selfish enough to risk the whole world for their own then replied "Seriously, am I going to say this if you have to risk something? Don't worry, we got you." "Are you sure?" the twins asked. "Yes, and before you go, you must know that Nyx told me to tell you that you have earned superhuman powers here, but use it wisely. Any words before they leave Shinji?" Ryoji asked. " Tell to Aki to stop eating those protein sh*t" Shinjiro said. "Uh huh, caring Aki as always" with Minako's statement, Shinjiro smile sadly "Bye idiots, take care." And with that, the twins were summoned to the velvet room.

_Nice to see you again, my beloved guests_

* * *

The twins were happy to see the velvet room again, just as before they seat infront of the_ long nosed old man *ahem*_ Igor.

"I see, you have given another chance to live, but now you have here a chance to alter some things, like your name, even your profile." Igor said

The twins seems to be happy at this, they cannot spoil the fun seeing them with their priceless faces I want them to be shocked at our grand opening the twins thought the same, looked at each other and laughed. After a while Minato spoke for the both of them "We want to change our name and profile temporarily." "What do you want it to be?" Igor asked

"Ai, Famous super model and Cosplayer"

"Kei, Famous actor and Cosplayer"

"Very well then, but you can always change it with your powers. It is up to you how to discover it."

_Great!_ The twins thought happily

"And one thing, You will have Theo and Elizabeth being your assistants in the real world respectively. To remind you, all of the things you have acquired before fighting Nyx will be with you and because you have answered the life's greatest questions, you will have many admirers and fans aside from being famous. Well then farewell." Igor said.

The twins woke up in the limo while Elizabeth and Theo are chatting.

_Elizabeth and Theo, supposed to be dressed in blue elevator attendants, are dressed elegantly in black and white._

Finally, the car stopped and they were escorted to the penthouse they will be living.

As expected The Velvet Room people made no failure in manipulating memories because when the twins reached their room, they were exhausted by their fan's squeals and the way they want to get close to them, not to mention the paparazzis. _Now we feel how Akihiko-senpai feels before._ The twins sighed at the thought. Sure enough, the twins were also surrounded by fans before, but not as many as this.

Again, they were surprised, their room is fully furnished with expensive furnitures, Minako's magazines and posters aka Ai, Minato's awards aka Kei, not to mention their cosplay posters together.

"Gonna go to my room." they both said at the same time, just like when they thought the same, they look at each other and laughed.

Minako's room is color pink, She have a vanity mirror, a mannequin for her to put clothes needed on the day, or for cosplay. She have two closets, one for cosplay and modeling. She have a princess-like for poster bed and a tv that can be used as a computer.

Minato's room is color blue, just as same as Minako but he only have one closet.

Their house has a living room, dining room, entertainment room (which have manga, updated anime because Elizabeth and Theo knew the twins very well. As well as up to date video games and latest gadgets) swimming pool, training room.

"*sigh* What a big house Minato!, Can we go to the training room?"

"Sure, that way we might know what superhuman powers we have!"

"Sweet! Osuuu!"

-Arisato Penthouse, Training Room-

_Telephathy? Check_

_Invisibilty? Only up to one hour full effect_

_Flying? Check_

_Teleport? Check_

_Summoning persona without evoker? Check_

_Making things move? Check_

_Manipulating memories? Check_

"I think we have enough Minako, so what is our plan in regards to suprising our dear SEES?"

"Well, we have the first step finished, the changing of names, second one is our appearances~" Minako said enthusiastically.

_Changes are good right?_

* * *

Velvet Theater~

*drumroll*

Minako: Taa daa~ that's all for the first chapter of the Hidden Identity! I'm your host Minako and...hm... Where are they?.. Anyways~ here is Author-sama!

Meru: Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter, please do tell me if there are suggestions, questions and etc..

Minato: Hai..Hai.. arigatou Reader-sama for advance

Ryoji: and today's spotlight...drum roll please *winks*

Meru and Minako: daaa~

All: The Velvet room residents!

Theo: Pleased to meet you, my name is Theodore, feel free to call me Theo. I am serving Minako-sama

Elizabeth: Greetings, my name is Elizabeth, I am serving Minato-sama

Meru: annnddd the last but not

Ryoji: The least!

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet room, my name is Igor-

Minato: That's all for- ow!

*Igor blabbers*

after 10 years...

Igor: Well then, farewell

* * *

_You think its over? Hell no!:P_

-Arisato Penthouse, Minako's Room

Late evening, Minako is in her own room searching in an online site to buy some wigs and lenses...

"Scratch that. Hmmm, this one for me.." Minako looked at the light blonde wig that is long and curly (a/n looks like Kushinashi's hair of Needless) "and this one for Minato.." as she looked at another light blonde wig that is cut for a man (a/n looks like Midorima Shintaro's hair of KnB) then she ordered both and pay for them in her bank. She called Theodore and ordered light blue contact lenses.

Minako plopped to her bed "Yoshhh. All done~"

(a/n telephathy italic, /minako \minato. btw, got my inspiration of telephathy from other fanfic :D)

_/Oyasumi Minato/_

_\Oyasumi Minako\_

Then Minako sleeped peacefully thinking of someone.

~Next Day, Morning

Minako and Minato woke up, showered and ate breakfast at the same time. Then exactly 9:00, their assistants went to their penthouse bringing their wigs and contacts

"Morning Theo and Liz~ thanks for bringing the wig before the delivery man get shocked and also for buying the lenses." Minako said

"Anything Minako-sama, anything else you need?" Theo asked

"Say Minato, why don't we have a party having all the famous people in Japan, that way we can invite the SEES members secretively."Minako suggests

"Why not, I want to see my Mitsuru" Minato agrees and then Minako orders their assistants "Theo, Liz, I will leave the invitations to you since you know the SEES members. Invite all the influential people in Japan and make an establishment near the velvet room, you know the paulownia mall alleyway? Also the Event is in March 5, when we started as a seal. hmm.. Time is 8 in the evening. Formal okay? We will leave it to you guys."

"Roger that." with that the two left.

"So Minato, let us wear or wigs and lenses on!" Minako said happily

"I really cannot wait to see their priceless faces" Minato says

The twins laughed and put on their new looks

* * *

-Kirijo's Mansion, Mitsuru's Study

"*sigh* it has been 5 years since the twins left us..." Mitsuru said as she was reminiscing

*knock* "Come in"

"Milady, a mail for you." her servant said

"Very well then, you are dismissed" the Heiress dismissed the servant.

When she was left alone, she opened the letter

_You are invited to Ai and Kei's party along with the influential people of Japan_

_It takes place on the alley way in Paulownia Mall, Iwatodai at exactly 8 pm_

_We are expecting you Mr. or Ms._

_P.S, the squad you have last 5 years will be invited also_

"Seems intriguing, I will call the others and maybe invite them for a talk the day before the event" Mitsuru concluded and left the study.

* * *

-Akihiko's residence

After Akihiko recieved the letter (a/n same as Mitsuru's) He recieved a call from Mitsuru

"What is it Mitsuru?"

"Have you recieved the letter from Ai and Kei?"

"Yes I do, but I am confused why they know about the SEES."

"I thought about it also... This is quite a mystery to me Akihiko, are you going?"

"I'm going, I want to know what this is all about."

"Okay, see you then with the others." with that Akihiko turned off the phone. He looked closely on the letter and there is a small note below the note he and Mitsuru are talking about earlier it says

_You Polyceduces are told by Castor to stop eating your protein junk, Soon, you will be seeing the female Orpheus..._

"Protein junk? What is this about?"


	3. Reunited

Reunited

Ai and Kei's new appearance were publicized quickly than the Arisato twins expected. On the day before their planned party, March 4 2015, the Twins are currently enjoying their stroll in the city of Iwatodai.

As expected by the people who already found the answer to life's greatest questions, they have extreme charm, courage and academic ability. No wonder there are many people who admire them.

"Ai..." said Kei childishly

"Hush Kei, I am currently resting after all the fan signing." Ai sternly said leaving Kei with an 'Aw' Face. "Anyways Kei let us go back." Ai said when her teal eyes stopped into someone familiar..

_/Oh.../_

_\what's with the sweet face now Minako?\_

_/Idiot, I am admiring the view...oh. he left./_

Ai felt dissapointed and walked to some flower shop while Kei is just staring at her

_\Idiot, watch out! Its your Aki!\_

_ /huh?!/_

_\too late...\_

Minako crashed with Akihiko leaving both of them wide eyed. Minako was late to catch up to Minato's warning because she was dissapointed. Now what she is wishing to meet is in front of her. "Oh..Gomennasai Mister." Minako bowed to Akihiko. When she was about to leave, Akihiko hold her wrist and said "Hey, want a beef bowl with me?" leaving Minako surprised and making her nod meekly.

"Great. Lets go" Akihiko smiles and they went to the station's old beefbowl place.

"Wow...that escalated quickly.."

_\Minako, do not tell him yet.\_

_/roger Minato/_

* * *

-Iwatodai Station Strip Mall, Beefbowl Place

Minako and Akihiko are chatting attracting the attention of people (mostly because of Ai)

"So are you Ai, the famous model?" Akihiko asked "Indeed, and you young man?" Ai says somewhat elegantly causing Akihiko to gulp at her tone why does her aura reminds me of Minako..so does her voice too. "Sanada Akihiko milady, at your service" Akihiko said, decided to play along causing Minako to stutter and blush "Err... Well what do you want to talk about?" Ai asked "Oh..why did you invite us into your party on March 5th?"

_/OMG Minato!/_

_\Yes Minako?\_

_/I...i..Aki asked why did I invite him in the party!/_

_\Say what?\_

_/I'm serious here../_

_\Calm down and say it is because he is one of the people that caught your eye because of his determination.\_

"Hm..well because you are one of the people that caught my eye because of your determination." Minako managed to state it calmly even though she is cursing Minato for her to say such cheesy lines. She looked at Akihiko that is now madly blushing_ ah...Minato. Thanks though. He won't ask me question anytime in a while.._

"Hey..Sanada-kun, are you okay?" a concerned, yes.. Concerned Minako asked Akihiko

"Er.. Well.. I am okay" is the only thing Akihiko managed to stutter. "Well, I will be expecting that you will come.." Minako stared at him with cute eyes leaving him in a darker shade of red than before. Minako silently chuckles at this My Aki never changes..Dense as ever I see.. "Tee hee~I guess I will leave it at this point! See you later Sanada-kun!" Minako gave him her calling card and left leaving a blusing Akihiko behind wondering of what Minako said earlier.

_"Hm..well because you are one of the people that caught my eye because of your determination."_

* * *

Outside, Ai called Minato after she left the beefbowl place. "YAAYY" she shouted while Minato is approaching her. "What?" Kei asked then Minako told him their little conversation.

After that, Kei said "You were lucky enough to see your Aki." causing Ai to blush and stutter "It..It's n-not like that!" "Well then let's go home.." Minato said and they leave.

* * *

-Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge

Every now and then, SEES members still live in the dorm reminiscing their memories with their beloved leaders, but today, they are gathered together to discuss about the party of Ai and Kei.

"What a bummer... Not having Mina-tan and Minato is boring in here." Junpei complains

"Cut it out Stupei...but i guess you have a point." Yukari agrees

*whine* "Koromaru says he misses our leaders too." Aigis said

"Akihiko-san, you're spacing out." Ken noticed

"Well...I.. Uh..met Ai earlier and there is something she said that caught my attention.. Well for me." Akihiko stutters

"Akihiko-senpai, is that the host of the party we are going to? The famous model?" Fuuka joins in

"Yea.. I met her accidentally." Akihiko said

The whole group decided to bug Akihiko about it, Until Mitsuru arrives

"I apologize for the wait." she said

"Its okay senpai, let us start the meeting." Yukari said.

* * *

_Little did they know...the twins are listening to eery word the say..._

* * *

Velvet Theater Next Chapter or later :) sorry guys :)_  
_


End file.
